Razorvoid13
If you are looking for the user, click: User:Razorvoid13 Razorvoid13, more commonly known by the Vespers as Jai is Vesper Two, the de facto placeholder leader of the Vespers, a former Lucian, leader/co-founder of Operation Deluxe with Wykwyz (his eldest brother), and Sihal (his nonidentical twin brother), and Lon'qu (cousin). Jai is one of the most powerful Super-Humans in the universe. The only six people that can beat him in a fight are Führer Nilem12, Primrose, Faora-Ul, Commander Orion Albus II, Lon'qu, Wykwyz. When he was seven, he was best friends with Samuel, also a Lucian, but Founders Media supposedly killed Samuel until in November 2013, has been found to be still alive. Jai likes to prank people just like Renzo and Samuel. Due to Führer Nilem12 leaving his post he is the placeholder leader of the Vespers and de facto Vesper 1. Past (June-Oct 2013) In June 2013, Jai was captured by an unknown individual. The unknown individual was asking info from him but Jai stayed loyal to the Vespers and hadn't told any information except for the fact that he is a Vesper. Miraculously, Jai could contact Wykwyz while still a prisoner. After this, however even though he remained loyal to the Vespers, he got really angry that the Vespers still went out to kill him although he stayed loyal. After this, he finds out that the man who captured him is a Cahill. Because the Vespers didn't apologize he sent "everything he knew" about the Vespers to the Cahills. However, in a recent text from his cousin, Lon'qu to Commander Orion Albus II, Lon'qu hid a message in his text saying that Jai lied to the Cahill, and is still loyal. It turns out the message to the Cahill was not only a lie but it completely confused the Cahills, which was all part of Jai's plan. Jai wanted to remain loyal to the Vespers so he and Wykwyz ambushed the Cahill base after the Cahills were confused. The Cahills recovered from this in a few months and Jai and Wykwyz are still waiting for an oppurtunity to strike again. It is still unknown why Jai and Wykwyz wanted to help the Vespers. On July 13th, 2013, in back up to Karrablast2160's text, Jai revealed that he was helping the Vespers all along in front of Vesper Two himself, so Jai was given Vesper Six. According to scientists, he is the seventh-most powerful Super-Human in the universe. Currently Jai was forgiven by Nilem12, and became Vesper Six once more. He was well trusted by Commander Orion Albus II. His Operation Deluxe getting under way. On November 23rd, 2013, as a reward for the finest work of the month, he was given Vesper Three. He is currently Vesper Two as Commander Orion Albus ll left the German Vespers. While Nilem12 is gone, he and LucianVesper11 are in charge of maintaining and representing the Vespers. Recently he decided to apologize to the enemies the 39 clues message board wiki. He was upset about this, and took it as Nilem12 trying to get rid of him. Later the arguement was kind of settled. After Vesper 1 left his post he is de facto placeholder leader of the Vespers. Powers/Abilities All of these powers/abilities are the ones revealed: *Can shoot super energy blasts with possibility of comparing to 10 times the strength of a hydrogen bomb, wears him out though *Has an ability called telegmatic energywaves where he can manipulate surrounding energy and blast his opponents with the energy by gathering it into one area or several waves of the attacks *Can teleport to certain locations he thinks of *Is very analytical and a strategist *Has lots of energy to fight *Has the silent art in which he can move around without his enemy knowing *Incredibly fast *He can make this attack in water shown below and send it at the enemy Personal Information Height: 5'6 Weight: 120 lbs. Age: ? Likes: *Cats *His pet bunny *Video Games *Mystery books *Training *Playing jokes/pranks *Most Vespers *His brothers and cousin Friends: *Commander Orion Albus II (deceased) *LucianVesper11 *Wykwyz (brother) *Sihal (brother) *Lon'qu (cousin) Favorite Foods: *Indian Cuisine *Italian Cuisine *Mexican Cuisine People who he wants to fight: *Faora-Ul *Primrose *Wykwyz Enemies: *Cahills *Vesperhunters *Founders Media Category:Vespers Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Super-Human